


unexpected birthday shenanigans

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Post canon, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuri plisetsky's 16th birthday is nothing like he thought it would be. on top of that, it's hours before he even realises that it is, in fact, his birthday.





	

to say his birthday is a crazy clusterfuck full of surprises is putting it mildly.

the fact that it’s almost noon before he even realises that it is, in fact, his birthday, is even more surprising.

~

he wakes up early, weary and tired to the bone from a relentless few days of practice, to a surprisingly quiet house, only to find yakov and lilia and _his grandfather_ cooking in the kitchen, exchanging pleasantries and tales of yuri’s life and upbringing, and acting like this is not _absolutely unusual_.

he puts that thought aside, though, at least for a while, because his grandpa is there and _he needs to hug him first and foremost_. he’s so happy to have him and his delicious piroshky (both normal and katsudon) there, he forgets to ask _why_ he’s visiting.

not long after breakfast, just as he’s preparing to head out to the rink (because his grandpa being here doesn’t mean he can skip practice all day), he gets yet _another_ surprise, this time in the shape of one otabek altin.

they haven’t spoken in a couple of days, and there have been no plans (that he remembers in his tiredness and excitement) to meet up until worlds, because practice is more important during this part of the season. so yuri’s a bit ( _a lot_ ) bewildered when he sees his best friend in lilia’s home in st. petersburg.

otabek looks a bit tired, and kind of sheepish, with a travel bag in one hand and a stuffed tiger almost yuri’s size in the other, but yuri’s happy to see him and thoroughly distracted by the plushie, so he doesn’t really question neither his presence, nor the gift. (not as much as he should, anyway.)

he takes the plushie immediately his room and puts it on his bed and smooshes his face into. just because.

lilia sets otabek up in a guest room across the hall from yuri, while yuri properly introduces his best friend to his grandfather and to katsudon piroshky.

~

at the rink, everybody keeps patting his head and waxing poetic and hugging him, and mila even manages to kiss his cheek before he explodes at her. victor and yuuri are even more disturbingly gross than usual, and he tries to keep otabek and his grandfather as far from them (and all their embarrassing _everything_ ) as possible. ‘tries’ being the operating word. because _obviously_ he fails.

so he keeps grouching about how weird everybody is today, how weird _the world_ is today.

‘why is that?’ yuuri asks him, during one of his tirades. the smile on his face makes yuri want to kick him.

‘because you’re all acting weird?’ he says, like it’s obvious. because it is. to him, anyway. ‘because you’re all smothering me, because grandpa and even otabek came over without telling me first, because victor actually _offered_ , without prompting, to choreograph my short and free for next season?’ need i go on? _you’re all weird_ today.’

yuuri starts laughing a little, and it only annoys yuri more.

‘and you don’t know why? really, yurio?’

‘will you stop calling me that already!’ he can’t help the raised tone. he also can’t help the embarrassed flush spreading on his face when he realises he’s making a scene in front of his grandfather. ‘and no,’ he continues in a quieter voice.

yuuri just snorts and, with a soft ‘wait here’, skates away shaking his head. he gets off the ice, rummages through his bag and skates back to yuri, a package in hand.

a package which he gently places in yuri’s hands without a word.

‘wha-?’ comes yuri’s very intelligent reply to the whole situation.

‘open it.’

and he does, gingerly, almost afraid that something might jump at him from within. but nothing does.

inside, sitting innocently in a leopard print frame, is a photo. it takes yuri a moment to remember taking it, a few days before the onsen on ice. he’s standing in the centre, surrounded by the katsuki family and minako and victor, and there’s a knot forming in yuri’s throat. he’d forgotten about this photo.

he looks up at yuri, who is still standing in front of him, observing him and smiling patiently, fondly.

‘what?’ he says, again, because he can’t help it. yuuri lets out a laugh.

‘happy birthday, yurio!’ he says, and oh.

_oh._

_that_ explains everything and yuri suddenly feels a tiny bit overwhelmed.

 _that_ ’s why his grandfather is in st. petersburg despite his health. _that_ ’s why otabek is here, huge plushie and all, despite the fact that he should be in almaty training for worlds. _that’s why all the fussing and the hugging and the everything._

suddenly he feels kind of stupid and annoyed.

‘what? it’s presents time already?’ comes mila’s voice, sudden and loud and close and he startles. he can feel his face burning, and the only thing he can do is turn around and skate as fast as he can out of the rink. he barely manages to put on his skate guards before he hightails it to the nearest bathroom.

he’s still holding the framed photo as he does.

~

the following hours, after he comes back from the bathroom, red-faced and embarrassed and trying not to show it, are a chaotic and, quite honestly, if yuri’s honest with himself, the most he’s ever had on his birthday.

he’s showered with more gifts and more hugs and praises and victor shows him a few ideas for a new program (with yuuri pitching in when he thinks victor’s being ridiculous). mila keeps lifting him above her head whenever she manages to catch him (which is often, to his complete annoyance), and then that devolves into everyone lifting him and passing him from one to the other (even otabek, that traitor).

this, somehow, becomes a group skate with him in the center of it all, and it’s it exhilarating and terrifying and he loves it.

and while all this is happening, his grandfather, lilia and yakov all stand by the side of the rink, watching the madness with the fondness of the old looking over the young in all their glorious joy.

by the time the cake is brought in, yuri is breathless and giddy and absolutely spoiled.

~

dinner is at lilia’s, and he sits at the head of the table with his grandpa on one side and otabek on the other, table full of piroshky, and borscht, olivie, and even katsudon. because victor insisted yuuri make it for them.  

and, honestly, russians don’t really celebrate birthdays like this, yuri is well aware of that, so he can’t help thinking that this, all of this, all of today, is somehow yuuri’s doing. or better said, yuuri and victor’s doing.

and he’s grateful.

he’ll probably have to thank them in the morning (he’d rather not, but he knows he has to), but for tonight, he’ll simply enjoy the rest of his birthday at his leisure.

and then he’ll go and snuggle his awesome new tiger and have a slumber party with otabek. just ‘cause.


End file.
